The Same Old Blood Rush With a New Touch
by Blackxoxrose
Summary: There are just a few people in this world that can make Jasper lose control...and put his family's secret at sake. Bad summary, just read it :D [Oneshot]


**I've noticed Jasper doesn't have a lot of fanfics, SO LETS MAKE HIM ONE!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE _Twilight_ CHARACTERS. I wish I did though.  
**

**Title is the property of the band Cute is What We Aim For.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"That one?" Ava asked me raising an eyebrow. She took a can of Snapple between her fingers and took a sip.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold back a smile. Crossing my arms over my chest, I nodded quickly. She gave me a weird look and drank some Snapple once again.

"…But, why _that _one. I mean, they are all gorgeous. But why _him_?"

I shrugged and smiled as I was tongue tied for a few short seconds. "I don't know. He's just…you know different. He seems more dangerous then the other two."

Ava quickly fixed her short skirt and sighed. "Well fine. But I get dibs on the other one. Edward is better looking then him anyway."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Jasper was dangerous today. Too dangerous. If it wasn't for him and the rest of the family's secret at sake, Jasper would have killed each and every person in this room in a matter of seconds. And it did not help that some girl kept giving him looks at a table not to far away.

_You better keep an eye on Jasper today, Edward._ Alice buzzed into his thoughts. She gave him a concerned look from across the lunch table.

Their family had this way of talking to each other in their minds. They used it often when they didn't want to be heard from the gossiping humans around them. Plus, why bother talking aloud when you can just do it in secret?

_He's too dangerous today Alice. I don't know if he can last though next class. _Edward answered back.

_No, I mean, a girl is going to come up to him today. He's going to be at a huge risk. Make sure he doesn't get to close to anyone._ And with a swift move, she dumped her untouched food in the garbage and left early to her next class. Her siblings Rosalie and Emmett quickly followed behind, leaving Edward and his hungry older brother at the table.

Jasper was fidgeting in his chair, cringing every time a young girl walked by. It was not only the beauty of women he couldn't resist, but it was their scent that drove him mad. Between the common floral perfume they wore to the scent of their own blood, he couldn't chose his favorite. Although he usually preferred the scent of blood, the perfume was a nice touch.

No beast could break his love for human, female blood. No matter how often him and his siblings went for a feeding in the woods, no animal could calm his thirst.

His lust for female blood was getting stronger every minute. Edward was aware of this, and kept a watchful eye on him.

At that moment, two attractive juniors walked by, one wearing a tight black short skirt that gently hugged her hips, the other wearing black leather pants.

_Leather._

Edward glared at Jasper, motioning to him not to do anything stupid. He knew Jasper's weakness was leather. It reminded him of hunting, the leather of a dead animal is a feeling that Jasper enjoyed most. Leather being on an actual human brought back memories of a hunt; and it being on a human is irresistible to him.

Jasper looked down at the table, trying to ignore the two girls, but glanced at them through his long blond bangs. The one in the leather looked back at him with a curious look on her face, giving him a faint smile. Jasper focused back on the table, not daring to look back at the young girl.

When Jasper thought she was out of sight he finally looked up, but the scent of her blood still lingered in the air. And her perfume.

But the scent of her blood was different. There was another aroma drifting in her blood stream that aroused him. This also greatly troubled him, because Jasper usually was oblivious to the different smell or taste of blood. He could identify the smell, well not the exact scent, but it just was different from most humans. The scent was bringing an extra rush of venom to his lips and teeth; his mouth was starting to water.

He sensed Edward still glaring at him behind gold eyes and looked up. Jasper took in a couple of short breaths, chills were sent up his body and he started to lightly shake.

"I'm going to my next class." Edward simply stated and got up and hastily left the lunchroom, expecting Jasper to follow behind.

He didn't.

His bodily shaking caused by nervousness stopped with only his left leg twitching once and a while. Jasper quickly scanned the room for the girl with the scent that clouded his mind just moments ago. He found her friend, who was facing him a couple of tables away. He took time to examine her features, thin, straight brown hair, light blue eyes. She looked somewhat Hungarian or German to him.

She was talking to someone across from her, it was _her_. He tilted to the side a bit, trying to get a better view of her but failed. Her back was facing him, he could see her running her fingers through her thick, wavy brown hair every now and then. He could also see her black leather pants that were intoxicating him, hugging her even curves.

The bell rang for last period. Jasper looked angrily at the loud speaker then focused back on the two girls. They were gone form their seats. As Jasper slowly got out of seat and headed for his class, someone bumped into him from behind.

"Oh sorry." She said as she steadied herself. Bright green eyes met his gold ones as they held their stare. She blinked and smiled as she ran off to join another girl slightly shorter then her, wearing a black short skirt. The green eyed girl glanced once more at Jasper with a familiar curious look on her face. The two exited the room.

All Jasper could remember of her were green eyes, and black leather.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

At dismissal, Jasper waited anxiously outside of the high school. He was usually never the early one out waiting for his brothers and sisters, it was usually the other way around. But today he wanted to leave with hast, in worry that he might meet up with the green eyed girl again. Her scent still lingered in his jacket from when she bumped into him. Her smell kept his mind clouded and dazed all throughout math class, not being able to focus on the algebra lesson that was being repeated.

As the other students passed and pushed by, he kept scanning for his siblings. They still haven't appeared. He leaned against the building and folded his arms over a slightly defined chest. Covering his eyes with his bangs to avoid eye contact, he stared at the old cement ground. The girl came into mind again. No matter how he kept trying to get her out of his mind, her scent still lingered in his thoughts.

"Hey."

Speak of the devil.

He casually glanced up at the person standing before him. Where he met a pair of green eyes.

"Hey." He answered in a relaxed manner. But relaxed wasn't any way to describe how his body was. Another extra rush of venom started to run through his veins once more, his muscled tensed up.

An awkward silence came between them, she started to intertwine her fingers and glanced nervously at him. She bit her bottom lip playfully.

With no warning she leaned up against him and placed her lips near his ear. "You're really hot." She breathed out against his neck.

Time seemed to stop for him. Her smooth, defenseless neck just inches from his deadly teeth. It has been months, no years, since he has ever been this close to a girl. The temptation was taking him over, the temptation to kill her right there on the spot. So quickly he could break her fragile neck. He hasn't tasted human blood in so long, and the distance was aching him. Just a taste to remember could calm him…

Or maybe it would just make him on a rampage, unable to control his lust.

_Just one touch, for remembrance…_ he thought.

He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. She gasped at the sudden movement, but relaxed into his upper body. She felt his rapid breathing against her calm, and instantly felt interested about his actions.

He cupped her neck tenderly and brushed his lips against her soft flesh. The sudden touch sent chills up her body; and an electric feel that he hasn't experienced in so long. Too long.

He trailed his fingers down to her collar bone lightly tracing their outline indented in her skin. Another sort of gasp surprised from her throat and her breathing started to increase.

_JASPER!_

Alice hummed into his thoughts. But he didn't register her words, he was too caught up in his current actions.

_Jasper._

Edward added into his mind. Jasper glanced over to see his family in the parking lot, surrounding their Volvo. All of their faces ranged from shock to anxiousness. Emmett seemed…amused.

The girl suddenly pulled away out of Jasper's tight grasp. Her eyes trailed up and down Jasper's body, then up to his eyes.

Which were currently a light shade of black.

With a light peck on the lips, she fled from him. Her lips tasted odd to him. He couldn't put his finger on it.

He pushed his weight against the brick wall behind him then slowly slid down on the concrete below him, as though he was crumpling into a million little pieces. His breathing was rapid as he buried his face into his once strong hands. Hands that used to be able to resist the deadly female touch.

He used to be able to resist it.

But…Jasper isn't weak.

Her lips put down the final touch that eventually drowned him to her.

_She drugged him._

And he isn't ready to go through rehab.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**There's a lot of errors and mistakes in this. I didn't proof read this before I put it up.**

**Theres a chance I might continue this, and the next chapter would be MUCH MUCH better. I promise you. Maybe if I get a couple of reviews a new chapter may be coming...but its not definate.**

**LEAVE REVIEWS **


End file.
